This relates generally to computer systems which, broadly, may be described as processor-based devices. Particularly, it relates to collecting information remotely from one or more processor-based devices.
As used herein, a processor-based device is any device that includes a processor or controller, including a computer, a smartphone, a television with a processor or controller, an entertainment system, or a media playback device, to mention some examples.